Packaging devices may be designed to protect goods. In order to protect larger goods (or a large bundle of goods), some packaging devices may be also be large to include a size and shape in accordance with the larger goods (or large bundle of goods). In some cases, sensitive cargo carried in transit is subject to relatively large loads or forces by, for example, other cargo items colliding with the cargo during transit. In order to withstand larger forces, the packaging devices may further increase in size and shape.
However, as packaging devices become larger, they tend to occupy more space. As a result, a cargo truck trailer, having limited space, must allocate additional space to these larger packaging devices. This reduces volume available for cargo resulting less transported goods per trailer carry. As a result, shipping efficiency is reduced in terms of products transported per shipment. Similar space issues may occur in warehouses with limited space.